


【锤基】《 薛定谔的猫 》（甜，短，一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	【锤基】《 薛定谔的猫 》（甜，短，一发完）

旧文补档  
（感慨 以前我写的锤基都好纯情好甜哦。是什么改变了我？？？

cp：Thor x Loki 

今天写啥都没手感。哎………  
OOC不可避免。  
这篇超超超级简单超级短对不起。

……………………

00  
“把一只猫、一个装有氰化氢气体的玻璃烧瓶和放射性物质放进封闭的盒子里。当盒子内的监控器侦测到衰变粒子时，就会打破烧瓶，杀死这只猫。根据量子力学的哥本哈根诠释，在实验进行一段时间后，猫会处于又活又死的叠加态。可是，假若实验者观察盒子内部，他会观察到一只活猫或一只死猫，而不是同时处于活状态与死状态的猫。

这事实引起一个谜题：到底量子叠加是在什么时候终止，并且坍缩成两种可能状态中的一种状态？「1」

这个实验猜想被叫做薛定谔的猫。”

01  
Loki曾经有一只小黑猫。他喜欢极了。那大大的祖母绿眼睛比母后王冠上的绿宝石还要美丽。后来有一天猫跑丢了再也没找回来。Loki伤心了许久。Frigga说再给他养一只，他也拒绝了。

那只猫是索尔送给他的生日礼物。不是什么名贵的品种，就只是Thor在路边灌木从中捡到的一只失去了家的小猫。他记得Thor像献宝一样仔细拿母亲塞进兜里的绣着金线的丝绸手帕托着脏兮兮的小黑猫，小心翼翼送到自己面前，笑着说。

“Loki！你看这只猫多像你啊！”

猫咪走失后，Loki再也没养过任何宠物，也拒绝了以后所有索尔送给他的礼物。

02  
Thor在Loki成人礼的宴会上喝的醉熏熏的，转头却发现主角不在宴会上，最后在书房阳台找到了独自一人的Loki。

“怎么不去玩？”Thor站到Loki身旁，顺手摸摸Loki柔顺的黑发。软软的手感总让他想到许多年前那只跑丢后再也没找回家的小黑猫。Loki没有看他，清冷的月光显得他本来就缺少血色的皮肤更加苍白。Thor几乎一瞬间错觉Loki要融进月光里去，不自觉紧紧抓住了Loki的胳膊。

“哥哥，你知道薛定谔的猫吗？”Loki没有回答他的问题，反而突然回头向他抛出这么一个没头没脑的问题。Thor被问的一愣。看着Loki的绿眼睛里映出的自己，不知道为什么心里发慌。

“薛定谔是谁？他的猫怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Loki抿抿嘴又转回头去。

“Loki，你是想那只猫了吗？我再给你……”  
“你回宴会去吧，我听到他们在找你了。”Loki不耐烦的挥挥手撵他走。  
“你不回去吗？今晚你才是主角才对。”索尔着急的挽留他，想让他和自己一起走。他能感觉到弟弟心情不好，却怎么也想不出缘由。可是Loki怎么也不理他，只是甩开Thor紧抓着的胳膊，挥挥手转身离开。

Thor走后，Loki仰头盯着远处的乳白色的银河发呆。阿斯加德的夜空中为他点燃的烟火一朵一朵的绽开，下落如流星。他心中却没有丝毫喜悦。Loki想，只要他永远不打开那个盒子，只要他永远不说，他就可以一直骗自己。

猫在盒子里活着呢。Thor是爱他的。

于是他把盒子放进心底深处的柜子里，紧紧上锁。钥匙扔进深渊。让它落上厚厚一层灰。

任凭痛苦的爱意将他淹没。

03  
Thor在复仇者大厦中无所事事的闲逛。路过实验室时，听到Tony和Banner在闲聊，听到什么平行宇宙，什么量子退相干的，突然在其中捕捉到一个熟悉的名词。

薛定谔的那只该死的，惹Loki不开心的猫。

Thor搞不懂那么复杂的理论，只知道Loki提过的这个。一个冲动就扑进实验室，Tony和Bruce被吓的差点从椅子上翻下去，两人被蓝莓干呛的直咳嗽。

然而直到Tony和Banner轮流讲到口干舌燥。Thor还是搞不懂。

“Banner，那猫到底是活着还是死了？”  
“Thor，在你打开盒子前，没人知道。”

04  
Thor一头雾水的回到阿斯加德时已经是深夜了。他想去找Loki再问问，比起整天在比武场晃的一身汗的他来说，Loki总是看更多的书，懂的比他更多。

Thor没有去Loki的寝宫而是熟门熟路的拐到书房。他知道Loki这个时候一定没睡，Loki从小就喜欢窝在书房里，有时候一呆就是一整天，到了睡觉时间都不肯出来。

Loki一向最听母后的话，可每当这时就连母后都哄不出来，只有Thor去重重书架中找他，Loki才肯牵着哥哥的手乖乖走出来。他后来想，Loki也许并非不听母亲的话，而是把这当成了和自己约定俗成的一种游戏。要不，怎么每当自己被迷宫一样的书架绕晕找不到他时，Loki总是急得自己跳出来牵他的手；而当自己找到Loki，悄悄从后面接近然后一把从背后扑过去抱住他时，Loki回过头来的眼睛又总是亮闪闪的，抿着嘴弯弯的笑。

Thor推开厚重的大门，Loki坐在窗前看书。Thor突然不忍心打扰他。然而Loki好像感觉到他来了，默默从书本中抬头，也不叫Thor的名字，只是缓缓抬眼看他。纤长的睫羽下，那双碧绿的眼睛里，万千星辰流淌成河。

Thor突然想起成年礼那一晚的月光下，Loki也是用这样的表情看着他的。不，不如说千百年来，在自己的身侧半步的距离。Loki始终是这样注视着他。

沉静，温柔，充满了悲伤的不能言说的爱意。

然而只那么一瞬，仿佛是他的错觉一样。Loki就又恢复了平常冷漠无波的眼神。

“什么事？”  
“没……没什么。”Thor结结巴巴的回答。  
“没什么事就不要打扰我。”

Thor沉默的退出去关上门，脱力的靠在墙上。他感到心里好像有一只被关在盒子里的小猫终于睡醒了，开始左挠挠右挠挠，喵喵的细细叫着急的想要出来。

他好像明白了。

05  
第二天Thor终于在后花园里找到Loki。  
Loki看着Thor小心翼翼的捧着一个盒子走过来。

“你怎么又来烦我。”

“Loki，你问我的那个问题。我去问了Tony和Banner，可是我还是不太懂。”  
“什么问题。我不记得……”Loki拨弄玫瑰花瓣的手不易察觉的颤抖了一下，努力把内心的惶恐藏到嫌弃的语气下面。

Thor看到Loki的眼神不安的晃动了一瞬，就知道他在装傻，于是不接话自顾自的继续说着。“Loki，你知道我不爱看书，阿斯加德的魔法我都糊糊涂涂，更别提中庭那些什么量子坍缩，什么叠加态，什么波函数。那些我通通都弄不懂。我只知道一件事。”

Thor打开盒子，里面是一只小小的黑猫。像极了当年Thor送他的那只。

他听见Thor轻声说。  
“Loki你看。猫还活着呢。”

06  
“我说过了我不会再收你的礼物。”  
“那你收下我的心吧。”

Thor大步流星的跨过来，一手抱着盒子一手把Loki揽进怀里。

然后温暖的嘴唇相贴。

Loki愣了，只听到自己的心脏鼓噪着。  
咚咚 咚咚。  
震耳欲聋。

小黑猫从盒子里钻出来，挤在两个人的胸膛间不满抗议的喵喵直叫。

Loki推开Thor，红着眼睛把猫抱在怀里。  
“猫我收下了，你的心我可不要。”  
“那可没办法啦，因为它就是我的心啊，都是你的模样。”

07  
盒子被打开了。  
于是无数宇宙的星辰开始坍缩，分裂，重新汇聚。

我爱你，是整个宇宙中的唯一答案。

……………………  
「1」来自维基百科“薛定谔的猫”词条。

对物理简直一窍不通所有知识都是wiki上查的。虽然也没用到什么但有什么不对的地方还请告诉我。感恩。

第一次写不逗逼这种风格的锤基。非常不安。


End file.
